Karen Mitchell
|name = Karen Dana Mitchell|portrayed = Judy Greer|role = Business Woman & Mother|status = Alive|born = June 6, 1980|image = FullSizeRender.jpg}} Karen Mitchell is the mother of Zach and Gray and the sister of Claire Dearing. Story Early Life Karen Dana Dearing was born on June 6th, 1980 in Chicago, Illinois to Ralph and Jane Dearing and was born 3 years before her younger sister, Claire Dearing. Karen was born into a middle-class family, with her father being a struggling business man and her mother being a simply grocery store clerk. From a young age, Karen learned the value of family as both her parents were often absent from her home, most of the day, attending to their jobs in order to manage the bills. She was left alone at home with Claire since the age of 7 and quickly learned how to care and provide for herself and her sister. Growing-up, Karen grew close to her mother, while Claire began spending time with their father, who was striving to make a huge profit or gain a major promotion in his business career. Throughout her childhood and school life, Karen was always liked and adored by those around her, leading to her go-lucky, happy, perky attitude that she retained in her adult life. Karen rarely showed unnecessary negativity when in the presence of others and was always supportive of others. Karen attended a university in her home state and majored in economics and business, hoping to secure a stable business job in the future that she could be proud of. At this point, Karen and Claire had begun seriously drifting apart as they attended different colleges. During her college years, Karen met her future husband, Jared Mitchell and quickly fell in love with him. After their sixth date, Karen and Jared managed to enter a drunken stupor, where they conceived their first child, Zach Mitchell. Being the age of 19 at the time, Karen was originally shocked but later rejoiced at the fact she had a child and married Jared during the length her pregnancy. Karen quickly began juggling her college studies and her newfound parenthood, Jared himself being absent for a good portion of. During this time, Karen tried numerous times to regain contact with her sister but never managed to reach her. At the time, Karen was oblivious to the fact that Claire was working for a large business firm as the C.E.O.’s personal assistant. She had no idea her sister was being emotionally abused and sexually objectified by her boss and some of his co-workers. Graduating her university with flying colors, Karen became the valedictorian of her graduating class. Within the audience of her graduation were all her family members, minus her sister, who had become reclusive and distant. Her top honors caught the eyes of major business men, who soon hired Karen into their business industry. Raising Zach in Chicago, Karen and her husband worked as a stockbroker but soon began minor arguments that would ultimately lead to their future filings for divorce. Eventually Karen’s career would relocate her family to Minnesota, where they lived in a peaceful but small suburban area. By this time, Karen was already pregnant with her second child, Grey Mitchell. Karen soon began regaining contact with Claire, who had already become the Operation Director for Jurassic World. However Claire rarely made an effort to keep contact with her sister and set her career as her absolute first priority. While Karen understood this, she lamented her sister’s reclusive attitude towards her family as Claire would often deny invitations to join them on various vacations. By the time Grey was a toddler, Karen and Jared had already began getting into heated arguments over the course of their family life. Karen was irritated at the fact that Jared was beginning to allow his career overshadow his family life, like Claire and at his constant negativity influencing their children, mainly Zach. By late 2013, Karen and Jared officially began filing for divorce, keeping it a secret from their children. However Zach was all too familiar with the events that lead to divorce and Grey began going through their mail, where he discovered their filing for divorce and their separate divorce lawyers. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) By 2015, Karen felt it was a good idea to send Zach and Grey to spend some time with their Aunt Claire, who they barely knew and decided to send them on a vacation to Jurassic World. However the vacation was simply a front so Karen and Jared could finish filing their divorce papers without their sons interfering. Karen saw Zach and Grey off at the airport, where she narrowly avoided another argument with her husband due to his negativity and pessimism. Sometime during the vacation, Karen dismissed herself from a business meeting to check-up on Claire and see how she and the boys were doing. However she was disappointed at the fact that Claire was putting them-off to work and quickly began sobbing at the fact her entire family was drifting apart, noting Zach and Grey’s sibling rivalry. At the end of their phone call, Claire vowed to take the following day off to spend with her nephews. During the duration of the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, Karen was oblivious to the danger her family was put in, until she saw a news report of a potential military movement on the island. Though the details were vague, Karen sensed her sister and children were in danger and used her business credentials to book a flight to Costa Rica, where she would catch a ferry to Isla Nublar. United by their concerns, both Karen and her husband intended to travel to Jurassic World. Eventually Karen and Jared reached Jurassic World by the morning after the incident had ended and worriedly searched the droves of wounded people for their family members. Karen rejoiced when she saw her children and sister alive and well, where she embraced them. Personality & Traits Karen was a very cheerful woman, who saw the bright side of everything she did. Since a young age she has valued the concept of family, which she held very closely to her heart. Karen is a very supportive and optimist of others and tends to see the best in others. While Karen often tried to salvage her marriage, she ultimately could not handle her husband’s constant pessimism, which she felt was influencing their first child, Zach. This was part of the reason she filed for divorce and planned to claim custody of her two children. While Karen was a willful woman, she couldn’t handle the fact her family was drifting apart, sending her sons to Jurassic World in an attempt to rekindle their relationship with their distant aunt. Relationships Claire Dearing As children, Karen and Claire were close as Karen ended-up cooking and managing her younger sister in the absence of their parents, who both worked late at night. Karen and Claire often got along well as children, rarely fighting and valuing their sisterhood. However by the time they attended college, both began drifting apart. Karen was saddened at the fact that Claire was becoming distant and reclusive from her, almost never returning her phone calls. Before Claire’s career at Jurassic World, Karen suspected something was wrong with her sister to cause her to become withdrawn but chose to blame stress. Karen had no idea Claire was being emotionally abused and sexually objectified by her boss and some of his co-workers, only that Claire worked as someone’s personal assistant at the time. By 2015, Karen and Claire had become utterly distant, Claire often forgetting to return Karen’s phone calls and choosing to overshadow her family life with constant work. Despite anything, Karen greatly loved and cared for her younger sister. Jared Mitchell Karen met Jared during the university years and were drawn to each other. Karen soon began dating Jared after meeting him and found him to be romantic. However by their sixth date, Karen and Jared had managed to get drunk enough to conceive their first child. This event caused Karen to marry Jared. However by the time of Grey’s birth, Karen had begun arguing over petty, minor things. But Karen soon felt that Jared’s pessimism began influencing Zach and caused him to bully his younger brother, sparking Karen’s anger. Karen was also angered when her husband began unnecessarily putting his career before family and refused to allow her husband to become reclusive to his family, like Claire. By 2015, Karen had developed serious resentment towards her husband and his seemingly constant negativity. However Karen and Jared both cared greatly for their children, sparking them to travel to Isla Nublar when they suspected they were in danger. Zach Mitchell Karen loved her eldest son but felt that her husband’s pessimism was negatively influencing Zach, causing him to become withdrawn and even hostile towards his younger brother. Karen was always irritated at Zach’s silent disrespect of her authority and his tendency to block her out, which she again blamed her husband for. Grey Mitchell Karen was closest to her youngest son, Grey, who she treasured and possibly favored for his optimism attitude (like hers), his passion for learning and his inquisitive nature. Karen always wanted to make sure Grey was safe, while allowing him the freedom to flourish as a child. Karen would often shield Grey from Zach’s hostilities in the past. Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Living characters